nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Wheel of Time
Form I humbly ask that in a effort to keep this a informative and useful page you observe what is posted here. In the case of Adding: Keep to the style and form of the page. Tell what you added and add your signature on the discussion page. In the case of Editing: Discuss it first in the discussion page before making edits to information. In the case of incorrect information please tell the sources that prove it wrong before editing it, otherwise it may be thought that your the one thats incorrect and reset to the way it was. Powers that be Added seanchan sub-section --2r duke 21:37, 8 June 2006 (PDT) Added band of the red hand sub-section. --2r duke 22:45, 8 June 2006 (PDT) Book Series Added "other" sub-section. --2r duke 02:38, 8 June 2006 (PDT) Dragon Reborn we should probably remove legion of the dragon as a reference under this heading, taim and bashere hated each other and by being under the black tower heading its implied misleadingly they are a sub-order of the black tower. --2r duke 01:48, 8 June 2006 (PDT) Agreed. Should give it its own heading under the powers that be. JCSeer 10:05, 8 June 2006 (PDT) Its own heading would work, or perhaps make a forces of the dragon heading? to cover not only the legion but also his other forces. --2r duke 20:59, 8 June 2006 (PDT) Hmm... perhaps. But wouldn't that also put the Aiel under the Dragon as well? --68.13.187.107 21:20, 8 June 2006 (PDT) adjusted it to the dragon reborn, and placed sub-sections for those under him. --2r duke 21:35, 8 June 2006 (PDT) Added Other Forces text and Legion Text. --2r duke 22:39, 8 June 2006 (PDT) added rand althor and false dragon text. --2r duke 19:53, 9 June 2006 (PDT) The DO Added DO section and moved darkfriends, forsaken and shadowspawn under him.--JCSeer 14:05, 11 June 2006 (PDT) Children of the light added text and sub-sections. --2r duke 01:48, 8 June 2006 (PDT) Nobility added text and sub-section Daes Dae'mar. --2r duke 01:05, 8 June 2006 (PDT) Religion Added text to it, describing it etc. --2r duke 00:19, 8 June 2006 (PDT) Good & Evil added section, added text to it and evil sub-section. --2r duke 00:44, 8 June 2006 (PDT) Seanchan Expanded --JCSeer 23:01, 8 June 2006 (PDT) Aiel Added clans and societies --JCSeer 20:11, 9 June 2006 (PDT) Added reference to the World of Dreams, under the Wise Ones--JCSeer 06:13, 10 June 2006 (PDT) Darkfriends Added The Forsaken, their names. Added Dreadlords.--JCSeer 06:13, 10 June 2006 (PDT) Question: Should we create a section for the forces of the Dark One, to put darkfriends, dreadlords, forsaken, and shadowspawn under one roof, much as we did with the Dragon Reborn? I think it would reflect more accurately the forces of good/forces of evil conflict. Sounds good. --2r duke 22:52, 10 June 2006 (PDT) Ogier Added section for Ogier, topics: Stedding, The Ways. Subtopic Machin Shin.--JCSeer 06:30, 10 June 2006 (PDT) A History of the WOT Added a section on the history of the WOT. Later added the Trolloc Wars as a topic.--JCSeer 06:30, 10 June 2006 (PDT) Geography Added a section for Shadar Logoth--JCSeer 06:30, 10 June 2006 (PDT)